30 Instantes: Heiji y Kazuha
by HLK
Summary: Colección de one-shots. Décimo capítulo: Mentiras. Pregúntale lo que quieras, pero hay una cosa que Kazuha jamás confesará.
1. Melancolía

30 Instantes: Heiji y Kazuha

_Detective Conan_

_

* * *

**Nota general: Os recomiendo leer los fics en 3/4 (arriba, derecha: 1/2 3/4 full). De verdad que se hace más cómodo.**

* * *

_

**Título:** Melancolía  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni Detective Conan ni ninguno de sus personajes, son creación de Gosho Aoyama.  
**Resumen: **Ninguno de los dos puede estar sin el otro.

* * *

Tumbada bocarriba. De lado. Con un brazo bajo la almohada. Con un pie dentro de la sábana y el otro fuera. Luego con los dos pies dentro. Tumbada hacia el otro lado. Completamente destapada. Abrazando a la almohada… Abrió los ojos con la mandíbula apoyada en su colchón. Llevaba tantas horas despierta que su vista estaba perfectamente acostumbrada a la oscuridad.

Cansada pero sin poder dormir, Kazuha colocó otra vez el cojín bajo su cabeza y encendió la pequeña televisión que tenían en el cuarto. La programación a las 3h 59min de la madrugada de un lunes seguramente no era la mejor, pero debía servir para entretenerla. Se detuvo en un _call show_ que presentaba una joven muchacha, algo mayor que ella, vestida con un bikini de color negro. El premio era un viaje a Hawái.

La apagó al cabo de un cuarto de hora.

Aún sin conseguir dormir, se dirigió a la cocina y bebió un vaso de leche con miel. Funcionaba cuando era pequeña, pero esta vez no dio resultado. Se entretuvo en buscar algo de comida: una tableta de chocolate, tostadas con mermelada, yogurt con cereales, ensalada… ¿Por qué le apetecía un banquete tan variado? No pudo acabárselo. Y tampoco funcionó.

Había estado toda la noche intentando distraerse en algo y pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Heiji. Ni siquiera la preciosa luna llena que estaba iluminando la ciudad le ayudaba. Y es que cerraba los ojos y la imagen de aquél idiota detective del Oeste invadía su imaginación. Para completarlo, cuando volvió a su cama y la vio tan grande y vacía, las ganas de volver a verle, tener sus conversaciones repletas de insultos por en medio, hasta llegar a las disculpas… le hicieron coger el móvil rápidamente. Ojeó la hora en la pequeña pantalla y por poco dejó de marcar el número de teléfono de Heiji. Pero decidió ser un poco egoísta, y apretó el botón verde de llamada.

Para su sorpresa, no hicieron falta más de dos segundos para que el chico contestara al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿¡Qué pasa! — El moreno sonaba preocupado.

— ¡Heiji! — Exclamó alegre. Luego se dio cuenta de que seguramente le había despertado — Perdona, es que… no podía dormir, y…

— Por Dios — dijo él, frenándola —. A estas horas de la noche, pensaba que te había pasado algo. No me des esta clase de sustos, ¿vale?

Kazuha, que estaba sentada con los pies cruzados encima de la cama, sonrió algo sonrojada.

— Lo siento — se disculpó otra vez la chica. Pasaron unos instantes sin decir nada —. Es que no me acostumbro.

— ¿A qué, exactamente? ¿A no despertarme en medio de la noche? — contestó él riendo, aunque en realidad, el detective tampoco había logrado conciliar el sueño esa noche.

— No es eso… — rió también ella — ¿Cuándo volverás? — se limitó a añadir, algo avergonzada y sonrojada.

— Intentaré que sea mañana… — le respondió reflexivo. Luego continuó en tono divertido — Así que… ¿me echabas de menos?

Kazuha volvió a sonreír y acarició instintivamente el amuleto que colgaba de su móvil. Era la primera vez desde que vivían juntos que Heiji dormía fuera por un caso.

— ¿Te puedes creer que sólo por una noche…? — empezó a decir Kazuha, observando el lado vacío de su cama.

— Ya — confirmó él, sin darle tiempo a acabar la pregunta —. Créeme, te entiendo.

— ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir? — preguntó con tono dulce.

Heiji cambió de oreja su móvil — Ni un minuto — se le escapó un bostezo.

Kazuha se dio cuenta entonces de que ambos tenían que trabajar mañana — Mejor nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches, Heiji.

— Buenas noches… — pero antes de poder acabar de despedirse, esta vez fue Kazuha quien le interrumpió.

— ¿Puedo llamarte cuando me despierte? — pidió con ternura.

A él le gustó la idea de su novia. Por mucho que le costase reconocerlo, le encantaba escuchar su voz.

— Claro. Cuando quieras — aseguró—. Buenas noches, Kazuha.

* * *

_N. de la Autora: Lo sé, lo sé. ¿¡Qué hace esta loca empezando otro fic! Ya; lo sé, lo sé. No tengo vida. Además, siempre Kazuha y Heiji, ¿eh? Lo siento, pero escasean los fics de estos dos en el fandom de Detective Conan en español... (Sí, excusa buenísima). _

_¡Nuevo reto! 30 instantes, 30 fics. El primero... Surgió. ¿No son adorables los dos siendo novios? Es la primera vez que los hago novios... Si sois tan fans de la serie _How I Met Your Mother_ como yo, tengo que deciros que me basé en Marshall y Lily para hacer esto. Me ha salido bastante mal, creo. Y corto, como viene siendo usual... Me esforzaré más en el siguiente. ¿De eso se trata, no? De progresar. _

_A ver qué os parece... reviews bienvenidos :)  
_


	2. Censurado

30 Instantes: Heiji y Kazuha

_Detective Conan

* * *

__**Nota general: Os recomiendo leer los fics en 3/4 (arriba, derecha: full 3/4 1/2). De verdad que se hace más cómodo.

* * *

**_

**Título:** Censurado  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni Detective Conan ni ninguno de sus personajes, son creación de Gosho Aoyama.  
**Resumen: **¿Tan sugerente es una mañana cortando hierba?

* * *

En las vacaciones de verano siempre había algo que hacer. Pintar las paredes, acabar de colgar los cuadros, poner las cortinas nuevas, limpiar las habitaciones, e incluso arreglar el jardín. Lo último era algo que solían hacer Heiji y Kazuha desde que eran pequeños. Al principio les divertía regar las plantas y jugar con el agua, luego se acabó convirtiendo en una particular tradición que ambos compartían. Y allí estaban, en su decimoséptimo verano, en el jardín tradicional que tenía la casa de los Hattori.

Aquello ya no divertía a ninguno de los dos como antaño, pues ahora lo veían como una obligación. Así que durante una media hora más o menos, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, tan sólo se daban pequeñas afirmaciones o movimientos de cabeza. Comunicación: mínima.

Fue en uno de esos movimientos de cabeza, en que el chico se giró hacia ella, cuando notó el sudor que estaba empapando la piel de su amiga. Pese a que llevaba su típica cola de caballo recogiéndole el pelo, se pasaba constantemente una mano por la frente. Tampoco parecía ayudarle el hecho de que fuese descalza y en manga corta.

Hasta ése momento no había empezado a sentir calor. Fue fijándose cuidadosamente en los detalles de aquella escena, como cuando examinaba las pruebas de un caso: la ropa pegada al atractivo cuerpo de la chica... El brillo que se había adueñado de toda su piel de pronto... Sus muslos desnudos... Incluso sintió fascinación por sus tobillos. Tragó saliva con dificultad cuando Kazuha se arrodilló de pronto, de espaldas a él, para combatir contra un hierbajo que costaba más de arrancar que los anteriores. Heiji se volteó rápidamente notando sus mejillas arder. El calor se estaba haciendo asfixiante en muy poco tiempo. Como estaba regando las plantas y tenía la manguera en una mano, pasó un poco de agua por su frente intentando refrescarse.

Se pasó los dedos entre su pelo, despeinándolo, pero no hizo disminuir el calor. Mientras intentaba fijar la mirada en la vegetación que reinaba en su jardín, sus ojos traicioneros se giraban para seguir observando de reojo. Kazuha había conseguido arrancar el hierbajo, y estaba sentada encima de sus piernas, agotada, y dando leves suspiros de cansancio mientras se tapaba el sol con una mano. Heiji volvió a tragar saliva.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la chica se acercaba hacia él.

— Heiji — murmuró ella, sentándose en el césped y colocándose a la altura de su amigo —. Yo ya estoy, si quieres…

Él se sorprendió tanto que dio un bote hacia delante, soltándo la manguera y haciendo que perdiese el control. Un chorro de agua fría les mojó a los dos, y, además, al caer al suelo, ensució sus caras con barro. Kazuha se levantó precipitadamente con los ojos cerrados y dio varios pasos hacia atrás mientras Heiji se quedó aún unos segundos en el suelo sin saber exactamente qué había pasado. Ambos habían dejado escapar un grito y varias maldiciones detrás, hasta que Heiji logró apagar la manguera. Ella se apartó el flequillo mojado de la cara con las manos, para luego dirigirse al chico — ¿Qué estás haciendo? — le reprochó con aire enfadado.

Pero él no parecía hacerle caso. Había perdido absolutamente todo el control que intentaba mantener unos minutos atrás.

A Kazuha le costó más de lo que debería entender qué estaba mirando con tanto interés el moreno, pero cuando lo hizo, el rojo subió rápidamente a su cara y se tapó instintivamente con los brazos la parte superior del torso. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, su cabello aún estaba pegado a su cara y cuello, sus pantalones se pegaban de una manera muy incómoda a ella, y su camiseta, que había sido blanca, ahora era prácticamente transparente. Y demasiado ceñida.

— ¡Deja de mirar, idiota! — A decir verdad, esa exploración no le resultaba tan vergonzosa como debería.

Kazuha seguía dando pasos hacia atrás, queriendo alejarse de ése momento incómodo, pero no se dio cuenta de que la manguera quedaba justo detrás de ella y tropezó, cayéndose hacia atrás y teniendo que apoyar las manos en el suelo. El movimiento no pasó desapercibido para el muchacho, que siguió fijando su vista en su camiseta.

— ¡Para ya! — exclamó desde el suelo Kazuha. El grito pareció despertar de una vez al detective, que murmuró algo que sonaba como — ¡No puedo evitarlo!— y se decidió a ayudarla. Le tendió una mano, girando su cabeza hacia atrás para cumplir lo que ella le había pedido.

Pero en vez de levantarse, tiró de su morena mano con fuerza y haciendo que Heiji cayera también al suelo, desconcertado. Seguidamente Kazuha encendió la manguera y dirigió el agua directamente a los ojos de su amigo, que lanzaba varios gritos de protesta y sacudía las manos en un intento de detenerla. Cuando paró y vio al chico tan empapado el corazón le dio un vuelco. No había podido evitar pensar que se veía adorable. Cuando Heiji abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Kazuha, toda la paz del mundo se hizo entre ellos. Las carcajadas empezaron a brotar de sus gargantas hasta explotar en el aire.

Los dos estuvieron riendo un buen rato. No sabían muy bien el motivo. Quizá por ocultar la vergüenza que habían sentido antes. Quizá porque Kazuha había sabido vengarse. O puede que los dos niños que aún vivían dentro de ellos y que se divertían en verano hubiesen vuelto a aparecer.

* * *

_N. de la Autora: Tachán! Mucho más rápido de lo que esperábais, ¿eh? Lo tenía hecho ya. _

_He visto algunos comentarios dudando sobre mi capacidad de seguir un fi_c... _Ya sé que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero creedme, nunca abandonaría un fic. El que tengo más abandonado es_ Una excursion...¡movidita! _pero sólo porque de momento no me inspiro... Algun dia volvere a él. ¡Lo prometo! Asi que no dudéis, todos mis fics estarán acabados algun día (puede que muy lejano), pero acabados :D_

_Sobre este. En realidad, no creo del todo que actuaran así. Al menos, no Kazuha. Le daría un guantazo a Heiji en toda la cara y se largaría tan ancha. Así que puede que estén un poco OOC. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No?_

_Reviews bienvenidos! :)  
_


	3. Héroe

30 Instantes: Heiji y Kazuha

_Detective Conan_

_

* * *

_

**Nota general: Os recomiendo leer los fics en 3/4 (Arriba, derecha, full 3/4 1/2). De verdad que se hace más cómodo

* * *

  
**

**Título:** Héroe  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni Detective Conan ni ninguno de sus personajes, son creación de Gosho Aoyama.  
**Resumen: **(Basado en los files 279-283)

* * *

Kazuha ya había llegado a la parte de arriba del precipicio. Las pequeñas piedrecitas se le clavaban en el vientre mientras estaba tumbada boca abajo, y la arena y el barro le ensuciaban la chaqueta del color del café con leche que llevaba puesta. Agarrándose en el suelo con la mano derecha, empapada de una sangre que no era suya, sujetaba a Heiji con la izquierda, notándole temblar mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza. La visera verde de la gorra no permitía a Kazuha verle la cara. La joven, aún asustada y con el corazón partiéndole las costillas, tenía los ojos llorosos. Mientras se aferraba a la mano morena de Heiji y tiraba al chico hacia arriba haciéndole subir, notaba cada uno de sus latidos salir por la herida que ella misma le había provocado.

Al fin lo lograron. Heiji, apoyado sobre sus dos rodillas, y Kazuha a su lado, mirando al horizonte con las mejillas húmedas y el lazo de la coleta medio deshecho. En el bolsillo de su chaqueta faltaba la flecha de dugong que unas horas antes había ganado. Se miró la palma de la mano con ojos tristes. Heiji, aún jadeante, dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Tenían varios cortes y arañazos en la cara y los brazos. Ambos arrastraron sus pies por el suelo hasta acercarse al primer árbol que tenían delante, con un tronco robusto y hojas verdes y marrones en la copa que les tapaba el sol. El detective apoyó su espalda adolorida en él, el sudor se le pegaba al pelo y la cara. La palma de la mano le escocía pero estaba demasiado cansado como para pronunciar quejas. Su torso se movía lentamente hacia arriba y abajo soltando unos profundos resoplidos. Miró hacia dónde se había producido el accidente y las imágenes que recordó se le hicieron de pronto muy lejanas. Cerró los ojos con pesadez. Se sorprendió al notar algo en el hombro. Kazuha apoyaba su cabeza en él, se había dormido, dedujo. El moreno sonrió enternecido.

― ¿Lo hemos conseguido, eh? ― le susurró al oído mientras miraba a la chica de reojo. Extendió un brazo y la cogió por la cintura para acercarla a él, haciendo que se estirase sobre sus piernas y apoyase su cabeza en su pecho. Pensó que en la vida hay muy pocas cosas que duren para siempre con cara seria y el viento movió su oscuro cabello. Frunció sus cejas cuando la herida le punzó otra vez ― A ver cuando entiendes… ― volvió a murmurar, mientras limpiaba con una caricia las lágrimas acumuladas en las pestañas de su amiga ― Que aquí el único que va a protegernos soy yo ― concluyó.

‹‹Nunca dejaré… que nada te haga daño.››

* * *

_N. de la Autora: ¡Ha quedado super corto! Vale, a ver si me sale otro y lo cuelgo en seguida. _

_¿Qué tal? ¿Os a gustado? ¿Se entiende? Es una escena perdida de DC, ¿no? ¿Qué pasaba después de que Heiji siguiera cogiendo a Kazuha? He aquí mi versión. A mi me gusta, y tampoco quería extenderme mucho en lo que el público ya sabe así que...  
_

_Reviews bienvenidos !  
_


	4. Esperanza

30 Instantes: Heiji y Kazuha

_Detective Conan_

_

* * *

__**Nota general: Os recomiendo leer los fics en 3/4 (arriba, derecha: full 3/4 1/2). De verdad que se hace más cómodo.

* * *

**_

**Título:** Esperanza  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni Detective Conan ni ninguno de sus personajes, son creación de Gosho Aoyama.  
**Resumen: **Kazuha, 25 años. Sola en medio de Osaka, necesita reflexionar.

* * *

La joven silueta está desdibujada entre los paraguas de la multitud. La cola de caballo, la falda negra por las rodillas, los ojos preocupados, los labios apretados. Alza su puntiaguda nariz mirando al cielo gris. Está bastante empapada y ha decidido esperar a que amaine la tormenta debajo de un viejo edificio lleno de balcones y ventanas con las luces encendidas. Piensa que no es la primera vez que el cielo la acompaña en su estado de ánimo. De vez en cuando una gota le cae en sus zapatos ¡plaf! que son nuevos y que se note, que no soporta las cosas viejas. El viento y la humedad le pinchan en las mejillas y debajo de la barbilla, y las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero que le huele a avellanas se le están enfriando.

Esconde su cara en la bufanda rosada que lleva puesta. El letrero de la farmacia que tiene delante le enseña la temperatura, 15ºC, se apaga. Se vuelven a ver las letras verdes con la hora, 21.27h. Llega tarde. Expulsa oxígeno por la boca y del frío se condensa y sale vapor. Llega tarde, pero no le importa. Ya lo ha sentido esta mañana al levantarse y ver qué día era antes de apagar el despertador, que no le importaría. Por eso se ha pasado mucho rato firmando papeles en su despacho, saboreando cada uno de los cafés instantáneos mientras miraba por la ventana, fingiendo indiferencia al escuchar los susurros de sus compañeras.

― Si que está apagada...

¡Plaf! la gota. Normalmente se enfadaría con ella misma por pensar en ésas cosas, pero hoy, no sabe muy bien porqué, es diferente. Deja fluir el tiempo entre sus dedos... Las luces de la calle están ahora completamente encendidas; son y media, que ha vuelto a mirar la farmacia. El recuerdo de la cama, el recuerdo de un beso, el recuerdo de aquellos días donde todo era especial. Donde todo le daba igual. Normalmente se enfadaría por estar recordando un año más que no está. Pero no puede, y lo sabe. Sabe también que nunca ha intentado realmente olvidarlo. Aunque hayan pasado tres años y no sepa nada de él. Heiji había decidido irse en cuanto supo que el FBI estaba a punto de acabar con aquellos que habían encogido a Shinichi, que no había podido lograrlo solo aunque había recuperado su cuerpo y se había ido a vivir con Ran en Tokio. Cada instante era un regalo... Ran había esperado. Y como Heiji se fue con Shinichi, ahora le tocaba esperar otra vez. Pero a Ran su novio no le había dicho que debía olvidarle, que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría fuera, que quizás no volvía. Recordaba los llantos y el dolor en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar, y la pasión desatada esa noche en su casa antes de que se marchase.

― Te quiero.

Se lo repitieron, murmurando, entre gemidos, en un resoplido, entre roces y mordiscos, hasta que se les acabó la voz. Ella había insistido:

― Quiero ir contigo.

Pero él se negaba siempre. Nunca le había visto con los ojos igual de imperturbables que cuando se lo decía.

― No. Tú te quedas aquí.

La lluvia no acaba y ella sin paraguas. La noche en Osaka es preciosa. Es como una mancha de tinta que ocupa toda la ciudad, y cuando mira al horizonte la niebla difumina cada punto de luz mientras oye las ruedas de los coches salpicando agua y barro. ¡Plaf! la gota. Cierra un poco los ojos porque el viento le molesta y ve que la farmacia marca ahora las 21.50h. Llega casi una hora tarde. Arruga sus finas cejas fastidiada porque sabe que su padre se enfadará si no le dice dónde está, que siempre le tiene que dar explicaciones aunque ya tenga veinticinco años.

Busca en su bolso de Fusae, con la hoja del ginkgo puesta en el cierre como un abanico boca abajo. Saca su móvil. Pero antes de poder apretar ningún número una mano grande y caliente le agarra la muñeca y el corazón le salta mientras sus pupilas se dilatan.

― Creo que necesitas esto.

Le dice Heiji, tan natural, como si siempre hubiera estado allí, con ella, mientras con la mano que tiene libre le pone el paraguas amarillo (que Kazuha se había comprado el día que se dieron el primer beso) sobre su cabeza. Los dedos le flaquean pero tiene buenos reflejos y antes de tirar el móvil al suelo lo guarda con un movimiento muy rápido en el bolsillo interior del bolso. Lo siguiente que nota son las lágrimas mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia y los labios que más ha deseado en toda su vida.

* * *

_N. de la Autora: ¡Es la primera vez que hago esto! Una Kazuha mayor, una situación medio dramática... El recurso de que Heiji se vaya es bastante típico, pero necesario para crear el desenlace... Que no acaba de ser deselance final, ¿verdad? ¡Es porque tengo planeado continuarlo en uno o dos capítulos más! Shots entre sí que se pueden leer por separado pero que juntos tienen más sentido, ya sabéis. Lo que no sé es si los pondré seguidos. Ya veremos, depende de lo que salga._

_¡Lo del paraguas amarillo es un guiño a (otra vez) _How I Met Your Mother_! Y la marca Fusae, es la del primer amor de Agasa, espero que lo hayáis notado... También hay algunas líneas de la canción del grupo catalán Gossos, "_Aquelles nits de nadal_" (Aquellas noches de navidad) que me ha inspirado al escribir.  
_

_Quería hacer una relación Heiji-Kazuha un poco más frágil, con eso de la inseguridad de si Heiji va a volver de su misión o no... Por eso he recalcado que a Ran, Shinichi no le dice que quizás no vuelve. Es porque creo que Shinichi y Ran simplemente existen el uno para el otro, y por eso Shinichi no quiere preocuparla: no necesita preocuparse por eso porque incluso él sabe que volverá. En cambio, con Heiji y Kazuha (ya no sólo en este fic, en el manga de DC en general) nunca acaba de demostrarse que acabarán teniendo algo... ¡Aunque adore a la pareja! jaja En fin, espero que os haya gustado.  
_

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews ! Me animan mucho a seguir. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Demasiada Kazuha y poco momento Heiji/Kazuha? ¿No volveréis a leerme nunca más?_

_Reviews bienvenidos! :)  
_


	5. Sonrisa

30 Instantes: Heiji y Kazuha

_Detective Conan

* * *

_

**Título:** Sonrisa  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni Detective Conan ni ninguno de sus personajes, son creación de Gosho Aoyama.  
**Resumen: **¿Has resuelto el caso ya?

* * *

Heiji tiene el ceño fruncido, aguanta su cabeza apoyando su codo en su rodilla y se sienta en un escalón. Las claves del caso le pasan rápidamente delante de sus ojos. Yo estoy detrás de él, creo que aún no se ha fijado en que sigo ahí. En realidad no importa. Supongo que nunca se da cuenta.

Pasa una mano por la cabeza y se rasca la frente. Suelta algunos bufidos y reproches. Se levanta, habla con un forense que asiente cuando él le pregunta algo, y se vuelve a sentar. Me acerco a él, y me coloco a su lado. Me mira de reojo y se sorprende.

― Kazuha, ¿estabas aquí? ― exclama, evidentemente sin esperar ninguna respuesta. Yo sólo le miro a los ojos cansada ― ¿Has visto el cuerpo?

― No del todo ― respondo, bajando la mirada. Me ha desconcertado la preocupación que había en la suya ―. Mi padre dice que es mejor que no lo vea.

― Y tiene razón ― reconoce, con un aire más tranquilo, y añade, serio ― Con la cantidad de atrocidades que tengo que ver... ¿Por qué sigues acompañándome?

Miro al horizonte, y el viento nos sacude. Suelto un suspiro.

― Sí, es de locos ― admito.

Me mira de reojo y sonríe como si hubiera comprendido el significado que hay más allá de mis palabras, y su tez morena se arruga en dos hoyuelos que se le colocan a ambos lados de los labios. Los dos aún sentados. Pero él ya se ha vuelto a sumergir en sus pensamientos. Yo estoy un poco sonrojada.

De pronto se acerca mi padre acompañado por un forense y hablan y hablan y hablan sobre el caso. Yo sigo sentada al pie de las escaleras de la casa donde se ha producido el crimen, pero no pasa mucho rato hasta que veo ésos ojos tan familiares que iluminan la cara de Heiji, que se completa al dibujar una sonrisa victoriosa y colocarse la visera de la gorra hacia delante.

Ya, claro. Supongo que es justamente por eso que vengo con él.

* * *

_N. de la Autora: ¡Corto, lo sé! Perdón. El siguiente intentaré colgarlo de aquí poco._

_Bueno, la idea de esto me imagino que sabéis de dónde surgió... File 185-188, o episodio 118 del anime! Es cuando Kazuha le confiesa a Ran que le encanta ver sonreír a Heiji cuando resuelve un caso (y Ran admite que Shinichi también lo hace). Si no lo habéis visto, corred! Ah, que quede claro que esto sería como un caso más que Heiji tiene que resolver en Osaka, pero no son pareja ni nada... Pero quería poner a un Heiji preocupado por la integridad moral de Kazuha jajaja_

_En fin, si os ha gustado... ¡review! Gracias a todos por comentar :D  
_


	6. Lágrima

30 Instantes: Heiji y Kazuha

_Detective Conan_

**Título:** Lágrima  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni Detective Conan ni ninguno de sus personajes, son creación de Gosho Aoyama.  
**Resumen: **No lo soporto, Kazuha. No llores más.

· · ·

Era una noche negra, fría, con pocas estrellas, en pleno diciembre. El destello de las farolas se reflejaba en los charcos de nieve deshecha que había en las calles, que estaban vacías. Puntos de luz rojos, amarillos, blancos o incluso verdes. La lluvia se pegaba a las ventanas.

Se oía el crepitar de sus pasos a cada pisada que daban las dos figuras, que caminaban una al lado del otro: Heiji y Kazuha, amigos de la infancia.

Heiji, a la derecha, escondía sus manos del frío en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra de cuero. Llevaba varios jerséis debajo, porque ésa mañana había visto en el tiempo que bajarían las temperaturas brutalmente, pero no podía evitar sentirse helado. La gorra calada hasta las orejas. No ayudaba que Kazuha estuviese sollozando a su lado.

― Eh, vamos... Alégrate un poco.

Ella restregó sus guantes de lana sobre su cara y se secó las lágrimas congeladas de las mejillas. Tenía los ojos cristalinos y, con ello, el aspecto más frágil y delicado que el moreno había visto en mucho tiempo. El chico arrugó sus espesas y oscuras cejas disgustado y enternecido a la vez. Refugiada en un abrigo que le iba algo grande, y con las medias del uniforme de invierno del instituto asomándose por debajo, parecía aquella Kazuha pequeña y sensible que recordaba de su estancia en Kioto. Desvió su mirada a los troncos desnudos de los cerezos que estaban colocados a ambos lados de la estrecha calle y sonrió con nostalgia. Los lloros contenidos de Kazuha lo conmovieron aún más. Acercó a la joven hacia él pasando su moreno brazo por su espalda. Le pareció notar que el pulso de su amiga frenaba de golpe.

― Tu padre me matará si vuelves llorando, ¿sabías? ― dijo en tono divertido. La soltó, y la despeinó con una mano en un gesto amistoso ― No le va a gustar ver a su hija desconsolada por culpa del chicho idiota que se cree detective.

Cuando Heiji dejó de tocarle la cabeza, Kazuha levantó su mirada hacia él para descubrir una sonrisa en su cara. Se sonrojó un poco.

― Ya, perdona... ― Estaban los dos parados en medio de la calle, Kazuha avergonzada y algo cabizbaja, pero tranquilizada. Heiji delante de ella ― Lo siento, es que... Es duro, Heiji, es duro. ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

Esta vez fue el turno del detective de sonrojarse. Vio los ojos rojos de su amiga y pensó en el doble significado de la pregunta, fijándose en las lágrimas que veía en los pómulos.

― No puedo ― se le escapó en voz alta. Kazuha le miró extrañada.

― ¿Qué? Pero tú te mantienes impasible delante de los... ― tragó saliva y bajó la mirada otra vez ― cadáveres.

― Ah, sí, sí, ya ― se precipitó él, arreglando la situación ―. Quiero decir, no puedo evitar pensar que hay un culpable detrás de eso, por eso me pongo serio... Ya sabes.

Ella asintió en silencio. Continuaron su paso lento. Heiji cogió de la mano a la chica y le apretó los dedos con fuerza en el camino. A pesar de llevar guantes, le pareció la mano más frágil y delicada del mundo entero.

― Vamos, no llores más.

Y ella obedeció, y le sonrió con ternura, devolviéndole el apretón.

* * *

_N. de la autora:_

_¡Hola! ¡Perdón por el retraso! Lo tenía escrito hace bastante tiempo pero le faltaban detalles. En fin, al final, corto como siempre... Lo más adorable que me ha salido, jajaja Es que como siempre escribo desde el punto de vista de Kazuha, he intentado hacer algo con Heiji. Creo que no me ha acabado de salir bien, pero en fin -.-_

_Lo que Heiji no puede soportar...¿qué es? ¡Ver a Kazuha llorar, está claro! Lo de que al final le coja la mano... Bueno, no creo que lo hiciese... O puede que sí. No, seguramente se enfadaría con ella del plan "NO LLORES MÁS ME TIENES HARTO!" pero ahí queda. Espero que os haya gustado!  
_

_(Creo que inconscientemente pensaba en Takumi y Leila de _NANA_... de hecho, para los que sabéis su historia, creo que Leila puede sentirse un poco identificada con Kazuha... A ninguna les hace caso el amor de sus vidas! Aprovecharé esto para otro shot, muajajajaja!)_

_Mil gracias por comentar 3 Sois geniales!  
_


	7. Gris

30 Instantes: Heiji y Kazuha

_Detective Conan_

* * *

**Título:** Gris  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni Detective Conan ni ninguno de sus personajes, son creación de Gosho Aoyama.  
**Resumen: **Desesperanza. Amor y adolescencia.

* * *

Siempre ha sido un buen estudiante. Ya de pequeño, los profesores decían cosas como «¡El niño aprende muy rápido!», o «Siempre intenta ir más allá de lo que le proponemos, es increíble». Supongo que comentarios así calaron demasiado en él: se lo creyó todo. Así, aunque su ego debería haber crecido hasta límites insospechados, gracias a la fantástica educación que le proporcionaron sus padres, aprendió a no presumir de su talento. Pero sabe que lo tiene. Si no, no sería el Detective del Oeste. Está claro.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Heiji no es capaz de concentrarse en una clase. Apoya su mandíbula en la palma de su mano, sus ojos miran lo que hay escrito con tiza en la pizarra, tiene el semblante tranquilo, las piernas cruzadas debajo del pupitre: parece atento. Pero su cabeza es un hervidero de pensamientos.

Sí, es el Detective del Oeste. Se supone que, a pesar de su temprana edad, es capaz de descifrar los códigos más enrevesados, resolver los trucos más miserables, adelantarse a las acciones más ruines... De hecho, puede hacerlo: lo ha demostrado más de una vez. Por algo es uno de los detectives más jóvenes del país. Está claro.

Sin modificar su postura dirige su mirada verde a Kazuha. Ella es su preocupación y el mayor misterio sin resolver de su vida. Con su usual cola de caballo, apunta lo que la profesora va diciendo despreocupada. Muerde el lápiz, pregunta algo a la chica que tiene sentada a su derecha. Heiji frunce el ceño, decepcionado. Kazuha está igual que siempre. Menos con él. Sin apartar la vista de ella, examinándola detalladamente, Heiji repasa mentalmente todo aquello inusual con respecto al comportamiento de Kazuha ésta última semana. Básicamente, parece que Kazuha se fuerza a estar con él. Su sonrisa es fingida, su «Buenos días» al entrar a clase es por educación, su mirada asesina al hacerla enfadar es por la costumbre. Ni siquiera le cuenta tantas cosas como antes. Además, ha estado tan obsesionado con saber qué le pasa a su amiga que lleva tres días seguidos soñando con ella... Siente cierto sofoco al pensar en _ésos_ sueños.

De pronto, Kazuha se gira y sus miradas se encuentran. Pasan segundos antes de que ella vuelva a voltearse. El corazón de Heiji da una sacudida al haber percibido frustración en los ojos de ella cuando le ha mirado. Y no puede evitar preguntarse qué ha hecho para hacerla sentir tan dolida.

Al mismo tiempo, Kazuha, intentando concentrarse en la clase también, se muerde el labio inferior. Sus mejillas están encendidas: Heiji la estaba mirando muy, muy atentamente. Pero su alegría se desvanece en seguida. Le duele, pero se está forzando a no crearse ilusiones con su amigo. No puede pretender creer que él siente lo mismo por ella. Así que está intentando poner distancias para poder desprenderse del sentimiento lo más naturalmente posible. Y aun así, le hace daño. Le importa demasiado Heiji como para dejarlo ir, pero ha decidido que es la mejor solución, y no va a echarse atrás. Una vez más, se repite «Es sólo mi amigo», aprieta el bolígrafo con fuerza y sigue atenta a la clase.

* * *

_N. de la Autora:  
_

_Hacía mucho tiempo que no actualizaba, pero todo tiene una explicación. Primero, intenté centrarme en mi otro fic _Al límite_, así que lo actualicé antes. También quería acabar de una vez _Culpable_, sin éxito. He estado mucho tiempo sin inspiración, y encima lo poco que tenía escrito se me ha borrado, porque le entró un virus enorme al ordenador. Luego han venido exámenes... Y ahora que ya soy libre, ¡vuelvo!_

_Lamentablemente, este shot es horrible. Bueno, me gusta que exprese exactamente lo que dice el título: _Gris_. Los sentimientos son complicados, y Kazuha se está cansando de dar señales y no ser correspondida. Es triste, pero pasa, así que quería escribirlo. Hace mucho que quería hacer una Kazuha harta de estar esperando algo de Heiji siempre, y aquí está. No me gusta esta línea así que probablemente el próximo que escriba sea una continuación a éste jajaja y lo escribiré pronto. PROMETIDO!_

_En fin, ¿qué mejorariais? ¿os ha gustado? ¿no? ¿por qué? ¡Reviews!  
_


	8. Preguntas

30 Instantes: Heiji y Kazuha

_Detective Conan_

* * *

___**Nota general: Os recomiendo leer los fics en 3/4 (arriba, derecha: 1/2 3/4 full). De verdad que se hace más cómodo.**_

* * *

**Título:** Preguntas  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni Detective Conan ni ninguno de sus personajes, son creación de Gosho Aoyama.  
**Resumen: **Amor y adolescencia: Parte II.

* * *

Osaka. Mayo. Viernes. Noche. Karaoke. 21.50h. Fiesta de cumpleaños de una de las amigas de Kazuha. Invitados: toda la clase.

Kazuha está sentada dentro del karaoke. Siente que la luz fosforescente que ilumina el local se le pega a la piel, el conjunto de personas hablando se ha convertido en un zumbido que le taladra la cabeza y el aroma a podrido no desaparece. Lleva un rato fijándose en aquellos que se quedan, igual que ella, en los sofás en vez de cantar: todo son parejas. Risas, coqueteos, roces, seducción... A su edad, es normal. Las hormonas están revolucionadas.

Pero no lo soporta.

Levanta la vista para observar a Heiji, al otro lado de la estancia, que también está sentado y rodeado por sus amigos. En seguida baja la cabeza apretando los dientes con frustración. Lleva una semana haciéndose la fuerte y evitando a su amigo de la infancia. No puede rendirse todavía. No quiere reconocerlo, pero le duele mucho más de lo que quería ver que el moreno no parece echarla de menos. Se están distanciando más rápidamente de lo que imaginaba...

― Voy a salir un momento fuera a tomar el aire ― se excusa con sus amigas. Promete que sólo serán unos minutos. Ellas le dicen que cuando vuelva tendrá que cantar algo con ellas.

Apariencias. No habría resistido ni un minuto más allí, el ambiente es demasiado estruendoso. Abre la pesada puerta del karaoke y se apoya en la pared del local, en la calle. No hace frío, el tiempo es bastante agradable. A pesar de la gran cantidad de coches que pasan delante de ella, a pesar de las luces que hay encendidas en los edificios, a pesar de poder escuchar mil y un ruidos, y saber que hay más personas a su alrededor... se siente sola. Poco a poco va deslizando su espalda por la pared y acaba sentándose en la calle. Mira las estrellas. Por algún motivo que no conoce, mirar al cielo la tranquiliza y le hace sacar lo más profundo de su mente a la vez. Siente que está llena de veneno, de rabia contenida durante mucho tiempo, de fracasos y desilusiones, de enfados tontos... Su amigo nunca le ha prestado atención, ¿por qué debería ser diferente ahora?

― Eh, hola ― le dice Heiji saliendo del karaoke ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Empieza preguntando él sonando casual. Kazuha sigue mirándole sin decir una palabra. Al chico le parece ver que está sorprendida. Los dos se miran atentamente y al cabo de unos segundos, la joven empieza a llorar. Él se asusta, se agacha a su nivel, e intenta tranquilizarla sujetándola por los hombros con cuidado.

― ¿Qué te pa...?

― Heiji... ― le corta ella. Frota su pequeño puño por los párpados para limpiarse la cara. Abre los ojos y mira dolida al que está en frente de ella. Le arde la garganta. ― ¿Qué lugar ocupo yo en tu vida?

Las pupilas negras del detective se dilatan con estupefacción. Kazuha sigue mirándole con intención desafiante, pero las lágrimas acumuladas en sus pestañas revelan su vulnerabilidad.

― Últimamente tienes este comportamiento tan... extraño... ― murmura el moreno, aún confundido. El corazón de Kazuha se encoge: no le ha contestado, ha esquivado la pregunta. Heiji hace el ademán de ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella le aparta la mano con rabia. Evita mirarle y una lágrima resbala por sus mejillas.

― Déjalo, da igual ― le escupe la de la coleta, más para sí misma que para él. No quiere ver sus ojos. No le ha contestado: su amigo ha decidido ignorarla.

Se levanta veloz, con firmeza, y se aleja de él con paso rápido. Heiji la sigue, da cuatro zancadas y se coloca a su lado. La sujeta por la muñeca para frenarla, y pone su cara muy cerca de la de su amiga, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

― Eres muy importante para mí ― contesta al fin, seguro. Se quedan en silencio. Heiji observa el leve rubor en las mejillas de Kazuha y sonríe con dulzura. Ella vuelve a frotarse las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta.

― Tú también lo eres para mí ― le responde ella con un hilo de voz. Poco a poco, Heiji entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella. En todo este rato, sólo han sabido mirarse el uno al otro, en un silencio cómplice.

Cogidos de la mano, empiezan a caminar otra vez dentro del karaoke.

* * *

_N. de la Autora: ¡Hola de nuevo! Vuelve a ser corto, pensaba que era más largo. Bueno, como en _Gris_, pienso que he clavado lo que quería decir. Es... ¿una confesión? Os lo dejo a vosotrs. _

_Supongo que se nota, pero es la continuación del anterior. Kazuha sigue convenciéndose de que debe alejarse de Heiji, pero eso le hace daño. Por eso al principio del shot todo lo describe con tan mala gana. No soporta ver parejitas, el ambiente, sus amigas... Nada. Se está haciendo mucho daño, y explota cuando llora fuera. Pero, como no podía ser de otra forma, llega Heiji a "salvarla", y comparten ese momento de máxima tensión... "_¿Qué lugar ocupo yo en tu vida?_" Quizá pasa un poco desapercibida, pero es la pregunta clave del shot! Estoy contenta con el final. Al fin se sinceran un poco más el uno con el otro. Está claro que las cosas han cambiado desde ese momento..._

_Reviews muy bienvenidos! Porque, sólo estamos en el capítulo 8, pero ya hay 50 comentarios... ¿Sabéis lo agradecida que estoy? Jolín, en serio, sois geniales. Muchas gracias por darme apoyo, aunque a veces os paséis dando prisas... ¡Gracias! Espero que os haya gustado.  
_


	9. ¿Y si?

30 Instantes: Heiji y Kazuha

_Detective Conan_

* * *

___**Nota general: Os recomiendo leer los fics en 3/4 (arriba, derecha: 1/2 3/4 full). De verdad que se hace más cómodo.**_

* * *

**Título: **¿Y si...?  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni Detective Conan ni ninguno de sus personajes, son creación de Gosho Aoyama.  
**Resumen: **Amor y bebidas: Parte III

* * *

La fiesta ha acabado mejor de lo que esperaba.

Saca las llaves de su casa del bolsillo interior del bolso con torpeza e intenta hacer el menor ruido posible al hacerla encajar en la cerradura. Da un giro sobre sí misma al cerrar la puerta y queda de espaldas al resto de la casa durante unos segundos, en los que recuerda con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas el progreso que ha notado en su relación con Heiji esa misma noche, a pesar de que hayan terminado las chicas yendo por un lado y los chicos por otro. Se separa lentamente de la puerta y se encamina de puntillas a la cama, dejando las cosas que le molestan (chaqueta, pañuelo, bolso, lazo) por el camino, despreocupada. Justo cuando está a punto de pisar el último peldaño de la escalera que lleva hasta su habitación, en el segundo piso, suena el timbre de la puerta.

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda. Veloz, mira el reloj digital que hay encima de su mesita de noche, la cual entrevé por el hueco que deja su puerta entreabierta: son un poco más de las cuatro de la madrugada. Kazuha se pregunta, asustada, quién podría llamar a horas tan poco decentes. Inconscientemente desea que sea cierto moreno que deambula constantemente entre sus pensamientos, así que, con el pretexto de no querer despertar a sus padres, baja lo más rápido que puede y abre la puerta, no sin antes revisar la mirilla.

No se equivocaba.

― Hola ― sonriente, el chico apoya su hombro izquierdo en el marco de la entrada. Sus gruesas manos enfundadas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de su equipo de béisbol favorito.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Kazuha cruza los brazos, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar y sin poder quitar la sonrisa emocionada de sus labios.

Heiji cierra los ojos, como si hubiera sentido un gran pinchazo en las sienes. Levanta mucho las cejas y se dispone a hablar.

― Antes que nada, he tomado un par de copas. Pero no te preocupes ― hace un gesto desenfadado con una de las manos ―, he venido andando.

― Ajá... ― No es la primera vez que ve a Heiji bebido pero sí la primera que viene hasta su casa. La situación le parece bastante graciosa; intenta disimularlo asintiendo un par de veces mientras finge una cara seria.

― Y... Quería decirte que... ― arrastra las letras cuando habla, mueve la cabeza de derecha a izquierda y abre los ojos mirándola, todavía con una risita en la boca. De pronto levanta el dedo índice y apunta hacia la calle mientras relata ― He estado con los chicos por ahí... Ha sido una buena noche, ¿no?

Kazuha arquea una ceja y sonríe con sorna, pero sigue escuchando atenta.

― Y sabes, me he puesto a pensar... ― hace movimientos con las manos a medida que habla para dar agilidad a su discurso ― sobre por qué has estado tan... extraña... esta última semana.

El asunto ha dejado de ser divertido.

― Ah... ¿extraña? ― Kazuha simula una de sus mejores caras de sorpresa. Ha estado ocultando su atracción por el detective unos cuantos años ya. Es una buena actriz. Coloca uno de los mechones oscuros de su pelo suelto detrás de la oreja y empieza a pronunciar su papel ― Bueno, estoy algo estresada con los estudios y eso... Puede que... ― hace rodar los ojos hacia un punto alejado de la cara de Heiji.

― Déjame acabar ― le interrumpe él ―. No pongas excusas, además. Te conozco ― le advierte con tono recriminador. Se produce un silencio en el que Kazuha encuentra cierta fascinación por los rasgos duros de la cara de su amigo de la infancia, mientras se muerde el labio inferior nerviosa ―. En fin, que está claro que hice algo para que te enfadaras... Así que... Sea lo que sea... ― fija su potente iris verde en el de la chica ― Lo siento.

La media sonrisa que pone a continuación remata el estado de agitación en el que se encuentra Kazuha, que apenas encuentra palabras para realizar una oración coherente con la que responder.

― Eh... No, si... en realidad... ― Se limita a farfullar las pocas ideas que le vienen a la cabeza. ― No te preocupes, en serio... Es...

― ¿Ya estás mejor? ― vuelve a interrumpirle él, acercándose peligrosamente a observar sus grandes ojos.

― ¿Q-Qué? ― Entonces se acuerda de que, no hace muchas horas, la ha visto llorar ― Ah, sí, sí... Estoy bien...

Heiji siente un tremendo deseo de rodear su confundida cara entre sus brazos pero no lo exterioriza.

― Entonces nos vemos mañana ― concluye, tragando saliva.

― Sí ― coincide ella, asintiendo.

Heiji se despide riendo, y justo antes de darse la vuelta del todo, exclama ― Por cierto, me gusta el pelo suelto. Deberías dejarlo así más a menudo...

El lunes siguiente Kazuha se presenta a clase sin coleta.

* * *

_N. de la autora:_

_Hola, ¿me recordáis? No, ¿verdad? Es normal... ¡Mil perdones!_

_Estoy haciendo mi último año antes de empezar la Universidad y voy realmente estresada. Estas Navidades (por cierto ¡feliz año!) he hecho de todo menos descansar, y mañana vuelvo al cole y todavía me quedan miles de cosas por hacer... *lloro como Nobita* (¡Quiero dormir, maldita sea!) Pero quería colgar esto, que en realidad lo tenía escrito desde hace unos meses pero no me acababa de convencer... Le he dado algunos retoques pero no sé. Ya me diréis qué tal._

_Sí, ¡es la continuación al anterior! _Minue_ me dijo en los reviews que debería intentar hacer un Heiji loco por Kazuha... Bueno, esto es un intento XD La verdad es que no me atrevo a hacer un Heiji enamoradísimo de Kazuha mientras esta pasa un poco de él, porque ahora mismo (tal y como va el manga quiero decir) no me lo imagino para nada! jajaja Así que la solución ha sido emborrachar un poquito a Heiji, jujuju Pero no os preocupéis que intentaré hacer variar los puntos de vista. Ya tengo algunos más pensados... Procuraré escribirlos pronto!_

_¡Reviews bienvenidos!  
_


	10. Mentiras

30 Instantes: Heiji y Kazuha

_Detective Conan_

* * *

**Título:** Mentiras  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni Detective Conan ni ninguno de sus personajes, son creación de Gosho Aoyama.  
**Resumen: **Y si me preguntas si me gusta, mentiré.

* * *

Siempre ha sido una chica responsable. Desde que tiene memoria ha procurado no preocupar a su padre con nada. Así que frases como ‹‹Tienes una hija encantadora›› o ‹‹¡Que se quede a comer todas las veces que quiera, no nos ha dado ningún problema!›› se le quedaron grabadas en la memoria. Su padre la miraba satisfecho mientras le despeinaba el pelo negro con una mano enorme y cálida, y ella aprendió que debía ser educada y modesta, y desde entonces se despide siempre inclinando el cuello.

Como creció con la mismísima representación de la Justicia en su entorno (no solo su padre era policía, sino que el semblante serio de su jefe, el Sr. Hattori, le provocaba un miedo terrible) supo en seguida que mentir no estaba bien.

— Mentir no está bien, Kazuha — habían insistido.

Y no mintió. Guerrera de la Verdad, Kazuha había aprendido a expresar exactamente todo lo que pensaba sin titubear. Por algo tiene tantas discusiones con Heiji cuando le parece que se piensa que su inteligencia es la única que vale, así como cuando se equivoca o cuando la ignora, y también cuando husmea en sus asuntos privados.

Sentada en la silla de su pupitre muerde la punta de su lápiz, nerviosa, y se remueve en el asiento incómoda mientras intenta entender la gramática japonesa que su profesora ha escrito en la pizarra.

Pero cuando hay un descanso entre clases se reúne con sus amigas alrededor de uno de los pupitres para charlar hasta que llegue el siguiente profesor, y percibe los ojos curiosos y las risitas en sus labios que anuncian lo que llevan repitiéndole desde que empezó el instituto,

— Vamos Kazuha, admítelo: ¡te gusta Hattori!

ella casi se asombra ante su extraordinaria capacidad por mantener un semblante tranquilo al mentir sin piedad, fingiendo una apatía rotunda:

— Ya os he dicho que no...

Hasta se atreve a alargar la 'o' final, enfatizando un cansancio totalmente inexistente.

Y cuando el profesor entra por la puerta y la delegada de clase dice ‹‹Sentaos››, Kazuha mira de reojo al compañero moreno que tiene unas mesas a la derecha y siente que su piel se tiñe de escarlata cuando le ve la sonrisa descarada por una broma que ha hecho uno de sus amigos.

Porque Kazuha es honesta. Si le preguntas por el color favorito de Heiji ella responderá ‹‹el verde›› sin dudarlo, igual que responderá igual de convencida ‹‹el quince›› a la pregunta ‹‹¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Hattori?››. Sabe sus jugadores de béisbol favoritos y el equipo que detesta, y que tuvo un primer amor en Kyoto cuando era pequeño, aunque él nunca se lo haya dicho. Puede decirte que su tono de piel es por su abuelo, que es un impulsivo y que nunca le ha visto llorar, y que probablemente es capaz de ver a través de todo menos de su corazón.

Porque si le preguntas a Kazuha si le gusta, si realmente le gusta Heiji Hattori, mentirá.

* * *

_N. de la Autora:_

_Vale. Lo siento. Tanto. Tantísimo. Uf._

_No tengo muchas excusas a parte de que 1) No he encontrado inspiración ninguna, 2) No he tenido tanto tiempo como me hubiera gustado. Me encanta escribir estos shots y la verdad es que me da rabia actualizar cada tan poco, pero bueno, ¡que sepáis que jamás los abandonaré! No solo con este, estoy también intentando meterme de lleno con_ Al límite_ que aunque no os lo creáis tengo un montón de cosas escritas, pero me falta juntarlas... En fin. Por cierto, que yo tan ancha no lo había comentado: borré la historia _Culpable_ porque no me sentía nada cómoda con el fic, me sabe mal porque sé que muchos lo seguíais pero... es así. Actualizaré los fics que tengo más a menudo a cambio. A ver si lo consigo!_

_Vale, y ahora a comentar este. Sí, hay ideas que he tomado prestadas de la canción _I'd lie _de Taylor Swift, que me hace mucha gracia y he pensado: ay, pues le pega. Y toma shot. No me gustaba mucho al principio pero al final estoy bastante satisfecha. He intentado que el estilo se pareciese al de _Gris_, el séptimo shot, pero esta vez desde la cabecita de Kazuha. ¡Lo he hecho en un par de horas! Y todo porque me sentía mal. La buena noticia es que tengo otro a puntito de acabar._

_Lo siento mucho por haber tardado tanto otra vez, espero que algunos todavía os quedéis por aquí y, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que recibo, las alertas de review que voy recibiendo son... En fin, os lo agradezco mucho en serio. Espero que os guste y nos vemos en el siguiente :)_


End file.
